


Break me, I don't stop working

by Nickstar777



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Riddler Cane, Riddles, The Riddler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickstar777/pseuds/Nickstar777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen is working when she finds a riddle on her desk, imagine her surprise when she tells Edward Nygma and he reveals he didn't send it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break me, I don't stop working

In the GCPD records annex, Kristen Kringle arrived from her lunch break, she sat at her dest to find a green envelope on her desk with a question mark on the front, she opened it up to reveal a note, she read the note and appeared to be annoyed.

"Not again!" said Kristen

Meanwhile, Edward Nygma was in his office, he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" said Edward

The door opened to reveal a young teenage boy with black hair carrying a long box.

"James?" asked Edward, excitedly

"Hey Uncle Edward, happy birthday" said James

"Thanks James, but my birthday was last week" said Edward

"I know, but I was on a class trip and missed it, anyway, I got you this" said James

James placed the box on Edward's desk, Edward opened it up and looked inside, inside was a long black cane with a green curved end.

"A cane?" asked Edward

"Yeah, I know you liked riddles so I had the handle carved into the shape of a question mark" said James

"Wow, this is pretty cool" said Edward

"Glad you like it" said James

"NYGMA!" screamed someone

"Uh oh" said Edward

James ran out of the office as Kristen entered Edward's office, she looked extremely annoyed.

"Hi Kristen" said Edward

"Nygma, you are really starting to bug me, rearranging my work space, the cupcake with a live bullet in it, the poem and now this?" asked Kristen

"What are you talking about?" asked Edward

Kristen handed Edward the note, Edward got out of his chair and walked to Kristen, with his new cane in hand. He took the note.

If you break me, I do not stop working,  
touch me and I may be snared,  
if you lose me then nothing will matter.

What am I?

"Why did you try sending me an anonymous letter? And, I know you like riddles, but they're giving me a headache" said Kristen

"I didn't send this" said Edward

"What?" asked Kristen

"I didn't send this, I've been to focused on the recent murder case, I haven't had time to focus on anything else" said Edward

"Well, who did send it?" asked Kristen

"I have no idea" said Edward

Kristen seemed confused

"The Heart" said Edward

"What?" asked Kristen

"The riddle, the answer is the human heart" said Edward

"Oh, well, see you around Nygma" said Kristen

Kristen went to leave and noticed Edward's cane.

"You know, that cane suits you" said Kristen

Edward looked down at the cane in his hand as Kristen walked away, Edward looked back and smiled. James was on his way out of the GCPD when he looked to see Kristen, he smiled and left the building.

"Looks like it worked" said James


End file.
